RWBY: Erotic Tales of Remnant
by DakotaFics
Summary: A collection of erotic short stories involving the characters of RWBY. The world of Remnant is a very dangerous place. So in between these deadly missions, our characters need to blow off steam somehow, right? These constantly updated short stories/lemons will cover a wide range of characters and scenarios. What's your favorite character up to?
1. Introduction

**Welcome to RWBY: Erotic Tales of Remnant!**

**This collection of short stories will be updated as I continue to write them. They will cover a wide variety of pairings, scenarios, genres, etc.**

**Some stories will be connected as part of the same AU (Alternate Universe) but some will be disconnected and their own, separate one-off story.**

**Please enjoy, and feel free to make recommendations!**


	2. A Blooming White Rose (Ruby x Weiss)

The night sky covered the streets of Mistral in darkness. The moon shone down on the emptying streets as people started disappearing into their homes, presumably to sleep. However, said darkness did not keep Ruby and Weiss from continuing their walk outside. It had been quite a while since the two of them had seen each other, and a lot has happened to the both of them during that time apart. When Ruby thinks back to her last time seeing Weiss, she can remember the girl with long white hair turning to her and saying, "You can do this", before Ruby took off up the side of the tower. Next thing she knew, she was back at her father's home and told that Weiss' father took her away.

"So, let me get this straight. You traveled here all the way from Patch, on foot?" Weiss asked as they exchanged their stories.

"Heh, yeah. I'm lucky the others wanted to come along. Though, to be honest, I probably still would've gone by myself, even if it wasn't a very good idea."

"I know you would." Weiss replied with a chuckle.

The two of them stopped at a railing overlooking a river. The moon's reflection off the water lit up the area in a light blue glow. Leaning over the railing to look out towards the river, the two of them continued their conversation.

"Anyway, the creepy guy with the scorpion tail is just standing there smiling, so I went BAM! His tail just fell off, and he started screaming! He called me a not-so-friendly word and ran away. So basically, you could say I saved the day."

"But didn't your uncle save you in the first place?"

"Pfft, nahh. I had it all under control."

Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes with a nod, letting her have this one.

"Sooo what about you? Where have you been?" Ruby turned her attention towards Weiss, hoping the question wouldn't dredge up any unpleasant memories. She let out a sigh before answering.

"Well, I've been in Atlas, at my father's. I only just escaped a few days ago. He was running a charity ball for Vale, but it was nothing more than an attempt at good press. While hearing all his fake talk, to all his fake friends, as they complained about fake problems, I kept thinking to myself that this isn't where I wanted to be."

"What was the last straw for you?"

"At the event, I kinda lost control for a moment...I started ranting about everything, and I accidentally summoned a boarbatusk. It went charging at this one woman, but Ironwood stopped it. My father was...not very pleased, to say the least. We went up to my room and started arguing, and he-" she paused for a moment, making a saddened expression. Ruby moved a little closer beside her, wanting to provide support, but not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

"He hit me. I mean, it's not like that's the first time he's done that, but it was definitely a wake-up call. I had to get out. I hopped aboard a ship and headed to Mistral in the hopes of finding Winter, but we crashed, and I was kidnapped by Yang's mom. It was a blessing in disguise though, because in came your sister. I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life. And so now, here I am." She turned to Ruby and smiled, and Ruby smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry all of that happened to you, Weiss. But I'm glad you back with us now."

"So am I. My journey wasn't quite as perilous as yours, but whatever comes next, we'll face together."

They both turned back towards the river, listening to the peaceful sounds of flowing waters, wide smiles covering their faces.

"I'm…" Weiss started to say before pausing once again. "I'm really happy that I found you and Yang. I was starting to think that I wouldn't ever again." Weiss fiddled with her fingers, still looking ahead at the water as she spoke. Ruby looked over at her and noticed Weiss' bashful appearance. She's acting pretty shy, but Ruby can't figure out why. Maybe it's just because they haven't seen each other for so long.

"I really missed you guys." She finished by saying.

"I really missed you too, Weiss." Ruby responded softly. Weiss kept avoiding eye contact, her body fidgeting. Before Ruby could ask what was wrong, she noticed what appeared to be water forming from her eyes. Was Weiss crying?

"Weiss..?" Ruby stepped closer to her, to which Weiss waved her arm as if to say she was fine.

"Sorry, sorry." She cleared her throat. "It's just that, I spent so many nights laying in bed, staring out the window, wondering where you were...and Blake and Yang. And now...I have you back. And Yang-"

Ruby reached out with both hands and took Weiss' hand. Weiss quickly looked at her to see the hopeful girl simply smiling. When they first met, that smile annoyed her. She felt like Ruby couldn't take anything seriously. Now, that smile means everything to her. Weiss turned so that they were both facing each other, holding each other's hands.

"I felt so alone."

"You'll never be alone again. I promise."

Ruby launched herself upward using her toes and gave Weiss a quick peck on the lips. Weiss' eyes opened wide with shock as a blush spread across her cheeks. Both of them stayed silent for a few seconds as neither of them knew what to say. Ruby was the first to break the silence.

"Was- was that not okay?"

"N-no! No, it was fine! I just...I don't know what to say."

Ruby and Weiss looked into each other's eyes, and once they did, they couldn't break away from each other's gaze. Their faces slowly moved closer together, and soon enough their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. They kept this kiss going for a few more seconds before pulling away, looking back at each other, both of them blushing heavily at this point. This time, Weiss broke the silence.

"Wow...do you, uh, want to kiss some more..?" she asked bashfully. Ruby nodded enthusiastically. Weiss quickly took hold of her hand and started leading her back the way they came.

"Come with me."

Weiss led Ruby back to the house that her team had been staying at. Luckily everyone had already gone to sleep, so they could sneak into a room without raising any eyebrows. She opened the door to an empty bedroom and closed the door behind them. The moment that door closed, Weiss turned around and they continued kissing, holding each other close. This kiss was more eager and deep as they started fully leaning into what they were doing. There were two beds in this room, but they would only be needing one.

"You're a really good kisser, Weiss, heh...have you done this before?"

"No, have you?"

"Nope-"

They made their way to one of the beds, dropping down onto it as they made out passionately. After some tossing and turning, Weiss ended up beneath Ruby, with Ruby hovering over her and kissing her deeply. Weiss reached her arm out and held a hand behind Ruby's head, gently pulling her down further to deepen the kiss. She could begin to feel Ruby's tongue press against her lips. She was really getting into this, almost like she had wanted to do this before. Although Weiss would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about this either.

"Ruby-" Weiss parted their lips. "You can go even further if you want-.."

Ruby looked visibly confused as to what she meant by that before it clicked. Yes, she did want to go further with Weiss. She cared deeply about her, and couldn't deny the attraction to her. Her sexuality is something Ruby had thought about for a long time. She heard the topic come up a lot among people her age, but she never felt sexual attraction towards anyone. Not until she found Weiss. As for Weiss, she always knew that she leaned more towards girls, but she tried to do what was expected of her. She couldn't, and wouldn't, deny her feelings any longer.

"Wha-what should I do?" Ruby asked desperately, in need of direction. Weiss blushed once again upon hearing the question.

"I don't know! I have no more experience in this field than you!"

Ruby looked down at her outfit and debated on what to do first. She settled on removing her shrug first, to make her more comfortable. Once she got Weiss to lift her arms, the shrug came off and was tossed across the room onto the other bed. All that remained now was her dress, and what was underneath.

Ruby decided to move to the bottom of the dress. She slid down in between Weiss' legs, sitting up as she slowly lifted up her dress to reveal the very expensive-looking panties she had on. Weiss tried to close her legs from embarrassment, but couldn't close them all the way due to how Ruby was sitting. Ruby felt very nervous, but she was determined to do this. She wanted to have this experience with Weiss.

"Can I touch..?" Ruby asked softly

"Y-yes-" Weiss replied with a stutter.

Ruby reached her hand down, placing it on top of Weiss' panties and tracing her finger against it, feeling the fabric, and the outline of her private place lying beneath. Ruby couldn't believe how lucky she was right now. Weiss bit her finger to keep quiet. Just the gentle touch of her finger alone was enough to invoke a response. Ruby took hold of the panties' lining before looking up to Weiss for approval. She nodded, and Ruby slowly removed them, dropping them down to the floor.

The sight before Ruby caused her to momentarily freeze. Seeing between Weiss' naked legs is something she never thought she'd do, but is glad that she is. Weiss noticed her expression and inquired.

"What? What's wrong? Do you not like it?" she began to sound worried.

"No! I- it's beautiful!" Ruby looked down and then back up at her with her iconic smile. "Like you." Weiss couldn't help but smile.

Ruby reached down and trailed her finger up and down Weiss' soft and warm center. Weiss let out a soft gasp as Ruby made contact. No one had ever touched her down there before. But if anyone would be the first to do it, she would want it to be Ruby.

Ruby trailed her finger up towards her clit, gliding around it softly. She could see it growing ever so slightly more swollen as this went on. However, before getting into things, Ruby decided it was time to remove the rest of her clothing. She unwrapped the white ribbon that lay around her dress before removing the dress entirely. Weiss couldn't help but squirm, feeling embarrassed as she lay completely exposed. Ruby found her body absolutely gorgeous. She normally didn't notice such things, but she was helplessly attracted to Weiss. She started caressing her body, running her hands along her sides, her pale skin completely soft to the touch. Before long, her hands made their way up towards her breasts, delicately massaging them, sliding her fingers back and forth across her firm nipples.

Weiss shivered in response to the attention her breasts were receiving. It was clear to her that Ruby was enjoying herself. Almost as if she was worshipping her body. It made her feel so very special. Ruby moved her attention back down between her legs before looking back up at Weiss.

"Um, Weiss. I'm not really sure what to do."

"You know- just feel around and rub it. You should figure out what to do from there. And sometimes people use their mouths to, well, lick and stuff- but you don't have to do that!"

Ruby chuckled at how adorable Weiss was. She began to gently rub her tender core with two of her fingers, just like Weiss had instructed. She immediately began to breathe heavier, quivering slightly from the sensation Ruby was providing her. Trying to find the best spots, Ruby's fingers moved all around. Eventually, they worked their way up to her clit and rubbed it lightly in circles, causing Weiss to let out a small moan. This served as a sign that Ruby had found the right spot. She began to rub a little faster which led to Weiss moaning more frequently. This was definitely the right spot.

"Ah, Ruby-~" Weiss helplessly called out her name as she held onto the bed sheet beneath her. Ruby decided to try out the other method Weiss had mentioned. She lowered herself between her legs and removed her finger. As she did so, Weiss looked down to see why she had stopped, to see Ruby's tongue moving towards her. She gasped as her wet tongue pressed against her entrance, slowly gliding up and down.

"O-ohh!~" Weiss moaned out loud. This was the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life. She was soaking wet, and Ruby was tasting every bit of her excitement. As she reached her clit, she began to lick and suck on it tenderly. Weiss begged for her not to stop, and Ruby followed her command.

"Ruby! I-I'm gonna...you're gonna make-"

Just at that moment, Weiss had reached her climax. She moaned loudly as she reached out and held onto the back of Ruby's head, practically riding her face. Ruby continued to suck on her clit until she could tell that Weiss had finished her climax. Once Weiss started to settle down, Ruby licked up all of the sweet juices she had left behind.

Ruby sat up and smiled at Weiss lovingly. "How was that?!"

Weiss looked back at her, working to catch her breath.

"That was...a-amazing. So so amazing."

Ruby squealed joyously and leaned down to kiss her. Weiss placed her hand against Ruby's cheek as their lips shared yet another moment of love.

"You actually tasted pretty good down there, Weiss." Ruby complimented, leading Weiss to blush.

"Okay Ruby, now it's your turn." Weiss said as she gently spun them around- causing Ruby to giggle- so that Weiss was now on top. She immediately started fiddling with Ruby's outfit until only her breasts were visible. Ruby continued to giggle as Weiss starting caressing her breasts and gently playing with her nipples.

"That tickles!~" Ruby shouted, causing Weiss to chuckle. She then leaned over and placed her mouth over her left nipple and began suckling on it, while rubbing her right nipple with a finger. Ruby's laughter slowly faded into moans as the pleasure started setting in. She had no idea having her nipples played with could cause her to feel this good.

After a minute or two of that, Weiss sat back up and continued removing Ruby's blouse, until eventually, her entire outfit was on the floor. Weiss sat back to admire the full view of Ruby's naked body, and now she knew how it felt to be completely exposed. No words were needed as Weiss leaned over and softly kissed along Ruby's neck. Her lips would linger on one spot for a few seconds before moving down to kiss another spot. Ruby was as red as a tomato. Her kisses slowly made it's way down her neck, then her chest, then her breasts, then her stomach, and lastly to her waist, before reaching just above the crotch. Weiss stopped and looked up at Ruby to see her expression was one of total anticipation. She flashed her a grin before lowering her face into Ruby Rose's small and delicate flower, kissing deeply along every edge. Ruby cooed softly in response to the overwhelming feelings she was being hit with.

"Weiss~" Ruby cried out, feeling nothing but love for the girl between her legs. The sounds escaping from her mouth were like music to Weiss' ears.

"Are you ready, Ruby?" Weiss asked tantalizingly.

"Ready for what?-"

Weiss slowly plunged two of her fingers inside of her welcoming entrance, sliding them very gently back and forth. Ruby moaned very loudly as her fingers pushed their way inside of her.

"Aaa-oooh!~" she cried, louder than before.

"Gotta stay quiet, Ruby~" Weiss replied as she carefully started to finger her.

"O-okay Weiss.."

Her fingers began to move a little faster as she made sure to reach and hit all the right spots in her warm center.

"Do you like that?~" She asked, as she continuously picked up speed.

"Y-yes!~"

"Do you want me to go faster?~"

"Y-yes!~"

Weiss leaned forward and kissed Ruby's lips deeply as she fingered her, wet sounds erupting from her groin. Weiss pulled away from their kiss but kept her face mere inches away from Ruby's.

"Are you going to cum?~"

"Y-...yes!~"

Ruby shouted as she came, riding Weiss' fingers throughout her climax. Weiss continued to finger her, not stopping until she knew that she had squeezed out every bit of pleasure that she could. Ruby's hips dropped down onto the bed as she was now the one needing to catch her breath. Weiss gave her lips a quick peck before laying down beside her and keeping an arm resting over her shoulder.

"This was the most amazing night of my life, Ruby. Thank you." The two of them laid side-by-side, smiling at each other blissfully.

"Mine too, Weiss. I'm so so happy." Ruby looked away for a moment. "Um, can we sleep together?"

"Of course." Weiss replied with a smile. Ruby snuggled into Weiss' arms as Weiss rested her head against Ruby's.

"Goodnight...ice queen." Ruby let out a snort from laughter.

Weiss chuckled.

"Goodnight, you dolt."

As morning came, everyone sat out by the living room table, enjoying some pancakes for breakfast. Ruby and Weiss both walked out from the hall to join everyone. Blake and Yang exchanged quick glances before saying hello.

"Sleep well last night?" Yang asked.

"I slept amazing" Ruby replied.

Everyone else all looked at each other, as if they all knew about the same thing, but silently agreed to never, ever mention it.


End file.
